


Through Different Eyes

by SpiderLilly1339



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Needs more laughs, funny stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLilly1339/pseuds/SpiderLilly1339
Summary: What we see as gamers versus what the hunter sees while on the hunt.





	1. The Cleric Beast

**What We See:**

The Hunter strode across the Great Bridge. He’d taken but two steps when a loud scream ripped apart the silence. He looked up just in time to see a hulking, hairy monstrosity leap down from above. It landed on the bridge with a resounding crash. Stones and supports shuddered and the Hunter fought to stay upright. The beast screamed again and raised its clawed hand. The Hunter unfurled his Saw Cleaver. Time to hunt.

 

**What Actually Happens:**

Eric crossed beneath the arch and cursed. Well, so much or taking the bridge to the chapel. It seemed that note in the house had been correct about the ‘good’ church’s abandonment of the people. The path was bricked up, and not even a raging Brick Troll could break the barrier. The hunter heaved a sigh and was about to turn back when a horrendous scream drilled right through his ears. Flinching, he looked up, and felt his mouth go dry.

A horned, hairy, gigantic _thing_ had leapt down to the bridge from some unseen post. Eric took an involuntary step backwards. The monstrosity raised a pair if clawed hands and smashed them down on the bridge. Eric stumbled. The creature leapt for him. Eric’s heart seized in his chest and he dashed to the side in the nick of time, his coat brushing the beast’s ragged hair. Undeterred, it swung back. Eric leapt, rolling beneath its feet. The beast yowled and leapt up, snarling. Eric quickly rose on shaky legs and readied his weapon, one though on constant repeat in his head:

 

_Don’t die, don’t die, don’t die, don’t die!_


	2. Djura

**What We See:**

 

The Hunter stood over the cooling bodies of the beasts. Wisps of smoke curled in the breeze and teased her nose.

“You’re a skilled hunter. Adept, merciless, half cut with blood. As the best hunters are.”

If she heard him, she gave no sign. Instead, she turned on her heel and progressed into the crumbling remains of the courtyard.

“Which is why I must stop you.”

A pregnant pause followed the declaration. Something flashed up on the clock tower. Glancing up, the hunter saw a stream of bullets heading straight for her. She dove for the statue to her right, missing the onslaught by mere inches. Bullets rained down on the unresponsive stone, sending forth a shower of sparks. The hunter tensed her legs in preparation. Bullets or beasts, it mattered not.

She would come out on top.

 

 

**What Actually Happens:**

 

Elise panted. Stupid beasts. Stupid hunter with his damned Gatling gun! Shrugging off her cloak, she turned it around and examined it. She’d been lucky. A few more inches to the left, and her foot would have been shredded. Instead her coat had borne the blow. Elise sighed. Damn. She liked that coat!

_I’ll have to patch it up when I get some free time,_  she thought. Hefting her axe, she strode towards an open doorway. It had been sheer luck that she’d found this little roofed hall. After ducking and dodging a spray of bullets, the two male beasts and demon inside had been a cakewalk. Smoke wafted across the doorway. Through the haze, she could see the form of a male beast loping about. Hovering just within the doorway, she peered up at the clock tower. The gnarled branches of the tree obscured most of her view. Good. She couldn’t see him due to the tree, he probably couldn’t see her. Confident in her safety, Elise stepped out into the courtyard, ready to confront the stray beast.

Only to have a hail of bullets blast the ground right in front of her. The poor hunter leapt around the courtyard as if it had been lit aflame. Her jack rabbit hopping awakened various sleeping beasts. Like an untrained rookie, she swung her axe, not caring what she hit as long as it didn’t hit her back. All the while, the hail of bullets was relentless. When the last beast had fallen, Elise jumped into a far corner and hunkered down, watching the bullets destroy where she’d been standing a mere moment earlier. Once she was sure of her safety, Elise crept out into the open. She saw him. That bastard. Standing there, all smug atop the clock tower with his almighty monster of steel. Oh how it pissed her off! Without thinking, she reached into her pocket and, with all her strength, chucked a pebble in the old hunter’s direction. The tiny stone arced through the air, bouncing off the lower level of the tower with a faint tok. A hush fell over Old Yharnam.

Djura’s voice carried over to her, “Really?”

“Shut up!” Elise snarled, “It makes me feel better!”

A faint chuckle reached her ears, “Whatever you say lass,” Djura swung the gun around, aiming it right at her, and began firing.

“Whatever you say.”


	3. Hypogean Gaol

**What We See:**

 

The throbbing of his skull dragged him from deep slumber into a painful awakening. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Where was he? The Hunter looked around. Dingy lamps hung on the yellow stone walls. Warped bars kept him penned in. In the corner sat a random assortment of bones, collecting dust. A jail cell. But where? It certainly wasn't Yharnam. Gingerly, he climbed to his feet. Wherever he was, it wasn't a good idea to sit around and wait. Best to escape quickly.

Wincing, the hunter turned and spied a gap in the bars big enough for him to squeeze through. He smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought.

 

**What Actually Happens:**

 

Matthew awoke with a jolt. He bolted upright, only to nearly faint when a star bolt of agony exploded inside his skull. Groaning, the hunter laid back down and closed his eyes. Screw sitting. He would just go back to sleep. Yes, sleep. Sleep on this cold stone floor in this room that smelled of dank mold. 

Wait. Stone floor? Mold? 

Matthew's eyes flew open. He was staring at a plain ceiling traversed here and there with spiderweb-like cracks. Sickly yellow light illuminated the room, and he could hear a faint chanting coming from somewhere. 

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." He muttered, sitting up once more. His head gave a dull throb, but he ignored it. The hunter climbed to his feet, glancing around. Stone walls, bars, piles of dusty bones. He was in some kind of jail cell, but where was it? And why was he here? Given the sorry state of Yharnam, he didn't think a constable had come to round him up. Hell, there probably weren't any left. If Yharnam even had any. Bizarre place that it was. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand over his face.

_Okay Matthew, think. I had just found the abandoned workshop and was on my way back to Oedon Chapel. Right after dispatching a Church Hunter and a crow, some hooded guy snuck up behind me and whacked me on the back of the head. Next thing I know, I'm here._

That was right. He'd been right outside the chapel when he'd been abducted. Matthew sighed. Great. So close to safety only to end up God-knows-where and God-knows-how-far from Yharnam. Still, he could't sit here and wait. Something told him that he hadn't been kidnapped just to be incarcerated. Patting himself down, the outsider chuckled. Strong his kidnapper may have been, they were also quite stupid seeing as they hadn't bothered to take his weapons. Relief washed over him. Thank God for idiots. He might make it out alive after all. Turning around, he spied a gap in the bars. Perfect! Matthew whistled as he slid through the gap and out of the cell. This was going to be a breeze! 

Or so he thought. Panting, Matthew raised a trembling hand and wiped blood, grime, and other unmentionable muck from his face. He hadn't taken but two steps through the doorway only to be set upon by two creepy, gibbering old women with  _eyeballs_ for cloaks. A panicked scream and several wild swings later, they lay in a shredded pile of viscera and eyes at his feet. He had to get the hell out of here. Between eyeball ladies and those hooded figures plodding about, this place was a nightmare worse than any he'd seen so far. And that damned chanting didn't help matters any.  _Talk about atmosphere,_ he thought. The hunter exited the small room and took left up the winding staircase. It ended in a circular landing, the floor adorned with intricate carvings that reminded him of gears. A hooded figure stood a ways off with its back to him. Matthew gulped and sidled over to the left. He did not want to tangle with those people. If they even were people. He was starting to have doubts about this place. As he inched his way away from the kidnapper, he spied something that made his heart soar. A lamp. 

The hunter pumped his fist in the air. Yes! A lamp meant escape. Escape mean safety. It also meant never, ever coming back here! He went to light the lamp. As he did so, he cast a look upward and stopped. Behind the lamp loomed a hulking statue...of a messenger? Matthew blinked in confusion. The stone copy was large, dwarfing the hunter in height. Its mouth was open in a silent moan and its hand stretched outward, grasping at something. 

"Why is that..." Matthew shook his head, "No. You know what? I'm gonna stop asking questions and just get out of here."

And with that, he lit the lamp, and bade that hell hole a fond farewell. The Doll greeted him upon awakening. Her lips curving upwards into a sweet smile.

"Welcome home, Good Hunter. What is it you desire?"

Matthew fidgeted a bit. He thought back to where he'd just been. The creatures, the chanting, the freaky statue of the messenger. 

"Um, may I have a hug?" 

 


	4. Amygdala

**What We See:**

 

The Hunter swept her gaze around the churchyard. Sprawling brick paths lead to spiraling towers that pierced the sky. Cooling blood splattered the cobblestones, the bright red contrasting to the alabaster corpses lying a few feet away. As she looked around, she spied something towards the far back corner of the courtyard nestled amongst a group of headstones. Curious, she drew closer. Imagine her surprise to find a pile of clothes sitting at the foot of a headstone. The Hunter stared at them. From what she could see, they appeared to be in good condition, as if they were recently thrown out. Aside from a bit of dust, they might be worthwhile. With that, she walked over and gathered them up. As she turned to leave, she caught something form the corner of her eye. A ball of dark blue light swirled, sucking inward, and behind it loomed a great, grey-blue, long-fingered hand. 

Taking evasive action, the Hunter dove forward, rolling under the hand's swipe, and coming out on the other side of the headstones. As she climbed to her feet, she glanced back at the church. Clutching the side of the chapel was a large monstrosity. Large, double jointed arms stuck out from its scrawny body, resembling a spider. Its small, tentacled heard turned to regard her. The Hunter stared back for a moment, before turning and heading back inside the chapel. 

Yharnam was full of horrors.

 

**What Actually Happens:**

How could she not have seen these before? Lana had passed through this area countless times, and never once had she thought to look in the tiny graveyard for some new clothes. 

_What a relief. Now I have something clean to change into!_ She thought, glancing down at her blood-smeared cloak. It would take at least a week of washings to get the smell out. As she turned to leave, a loud sucking noise caught her attention. It sounded as if the very air around her were being sucked into something. Turning to look, the huntress yelped and leapt back. A strange ball of light had been making its way towards her accompanied by the biggest hand she'd ever seen! Lana vaulted a few more tombstones until she was out of the small cemetery. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she adjusted the bundle of clothes under her arm. Just as well. It hadn't got her, or her goodies! Then again, hands did not just appear out of thin air. They were usually attached to something. Lana gulped. She did not want to see what had hands to large they could scoop up a Church Giant with ease. However, she as a hunter. Yharnam may not have been her town, but she'd been roped into this mess, and she would do her best to keep it safe from monsters. 

Steeling herself, the young woman turned to look at the church. Shock and terror made her drop her newfound clothing. She took an involuntary step back. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she tried to form a coherent thought in regards to the absolute terror she now beheld. 

It was hideous! Its very physiology defied logic! Ten large arms gripped the side of the chapel, splayed out like the limbs of a spider, all attached to a body skinny enough to make an anorexic scarecrow jealous. Its head looked like a large, wrinkled almond. Tentacles, dripping with slime, fringed the bottom of the bizarre cranium. As Lana stared at the divets upon its skull, she caught something swiveling inside. She swallowed. 

_Are those eyes? Why would it have eyes so deep in its head?_

As she stared up at the unholy monstrosity, she became aware of the angle of its body, the tilt of its head. Lana's mouth went dry. It was looking at her! Still too frightened to formulate a coherent thought, her brain went on autopilot and switched right over into social convention mode.

In other words, she smiled and waved at the beast. 

The creature stared at her for a moment. Then, it raised one of its hands and waved back. It was hard to tell if it was smiling though. No real face to speak of, and all. 

Lana, upon seeing this, thought to herself,  _Oh dear God, it's intelligent! That's not good! Monsters aren't supposed to think like humans!_

With that, she snatched up the clothes and scurried inside the chapel. She didn't like it, but maybe she'd sleep in the Tomb of Oedon tonight.

 


End file.
